


Morning Jog

by Tamsydoodles



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsydoodles/pseuds/Tamsydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little aerobic exercise is never a bad idea, but a five mile run is not exactly what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Jog

Roy had always marveled at how Riza never set an alarm. Even in their teens, Riza had gotten up just before dawn every morning like clockwork though her morning routine had changed significantly in the thirty years he had known her. Back then, she got up to go to town for the daily bread, savoring the morning chill and preparing her father’s breakfast before her own even though he rarely ate it until noon. 

In Ishval, Riza had often had night patrols, but that hadn’t stopped her from waking up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and unable to fall back to sleep for hours. Sometimes she had joined him by the coals of the campfire and sipped lukewarm coffee from battered tin mugs, filtering out the sand with their teeth and spitting back the sludge as if they were spitting on the men in charge of hell. 

After, she had eventually fallen into a rhythm, coming into the office around seven and busying herself with his paperwork until he pulled her away from her desk twelve hours later. She still did, but now Riza liked to run in the mornings.

He had watched her get ready several times through the bleary film of sleep, marveling at how perfect she had stayed through all the years, sculpted in muscle and scars but still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

This morning she looked over at him as she pinned up her hair, smiling softly at the man tangled in the sheets. 

“Care to join me?”

He rolled over and sat up, stretching through his yawn. Riza never asked for company in the mornings. 

“If you’ll have me,” he said, reaching behind her as he stood up and unclipping her hair, grinning as the strands of blonde fell back below her shoulders. He liked it long.

Half an hour later, he was seriously regretting that decision as he trailed behind her fighting to keep his breathing even. He worked out fairly regularly - he found it to be much better for stress relief than drowning himself in scotch and passing out on his couch - but it tended to be late night sessions with a punching bag and some weights. He didn’t have any endurance training, and it was definitely showing. 

She finally turned around fifteen minutes later, stifling a laugh at the sight of the sweat-drenched Roy leaning against a lamppost gasping for air. 

“I’m...not doing...this...again,” he gasped, fighting to stay upright.

“Three miles should not reduce you to this,” Riza chuckled, wiping a few beads of sweat from her own forehead, “Come on, only two more. Breathe through your nose.” 

He was sorely tempted to tear off his shirt in protest, but she knew quite well what was under it and he doubted it would do him any good. Damn Riza Hawkeye and her aerobic expertise. He just needed a minute. 

He never lost sight of her, but by the last half-mile she was a tiny speck of blonde on a distant horizon, and by the time he stumbled into the house, she had already finished half a glass of water and put on the coffee. 

“I’m going back to bed,” he mumbled, ignoring the self-satisfied smirk on her face and the way her bangs stuck to her forehead. Thank god it was Saturday - he couldn’t imagine going into the office now. He felt like death, and he was pretty sure that his sweat-soaked shirt had permanently adhered to his torso. How the hell did she do this every day? It was torture.

She came in and set a mug down on the nightstand several minutes later, marvelling at how quickly Roy had fallen back to sleep. It probably would have been a better idea to start him out slow, but he had ruined her favorite skirt the week before and she hadn’t been able to resist a little payback. 

And yet, he said yes the next morning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for prompts and people actually responded! Thank you beautiful anons. Royai at the movies will probably be written tonight during headcanon night lol during which i will unveil my third sex talk headcanon in three weeks 
> 
> whoops


End file.
